


Dog Teeth

by Anonymous



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Pining!Greg, Vampire!Rodrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Greg's at school when he gets the text from Rodrick, but it doesn't stop him from wandering out to the soccer field to find out what his older brother wants.(Hint: it's him)





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: sorry mom
> 
> Edit: you can imagine whatever versions you want of them! i wrote this, however, with the intent of the original (Zachary and Devon) guys in mind.

It was a little after two thirty in the afternoon, long before school ended for the day, when Greg received a text message from his older brother. It instructed him to meet Rodrick underneath the school bleachers, and so he found himself asking to be excused from class without thinking twice. Greg ignored Rowley’s worried expression as he shrugged his book bag onto his shoulders and exited the classroom, out into the empty hallway and through the double doors. The sunlight hit his face blindingly, and he squinted, blinking, as he turned to walk towards the soccer field by himself. 

Greg was nervous, underneath it all, to be on the field without a teacher’s permission. He didn’t have a slip or anything with him, only the beckoning of his class-skipping older brother. He ducked beneath the seats of the bleachers, finding nothing but dead grass and forgotten candy wrappers. He felt stupid suddenly, realizing Rodrick might’ve been messing with him. Just as he turned to leave, skinny arms circled his waist and wet lips began to mouth along his left ear. “There you are, Greggy,” Rodrick purred, pulling the smaller sibling back into his embrace. Greg’s breath caught in his throat then. 

“Rodrick…’’ Greg breathed out, relieved. ‘’What do you want?” 

Rodrick hummed, voice low in the back of his throat. “I think you know what I want.” 

Greg pulled himself out of his brother’s grasp, turning to face him. He had a very confused look on his young face, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Rodrick’s eyes darkened at the sight of him, but Greg ignored it. “I can’t read your mind, you know.” 

Rodrick’s gaze softened briefly, before he rolled his eyes and slouched. He looked more debauched than usual, like maybe he had woken up recently. Greg often wondered if he missed school altogether and just napped in the back of his van until it was time to pick him up. “I want... you. I mean, your  _ blood _ , y’know, I’m fuckin’ starving,” said Rodrick, who suddenly couldn’t - or wouldn’t - meet Greg’s eyes. It was all very dramatic just to say he was hungry. Sometimes, Greg wished he had the heart to let him slowly wither away and die of starvation. ‘’Are you gonna give it to me or what?” 

The very moment Greg said yes, he was being whisked off his feet and onto the dirty ground. Rodrick mounted him in seconds, disregarding the way Greg’s back arched awkwardly, still wearing his heavy bag on his back. The collar of his shirt was tugged to the side, and he could barely blink before razor-edged teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of his throat. A startled gasp left his mouth, and he had half the mind to struggle out of Rodrick’s rough grasp, but he didn’t, knowing he wouldn’t win. The wound throbbed, pulsing more and more blood for his brother to lap up with his warm tongue. 

Tears gathered in the inner corners of his eyes and spread when he blinked, draining down the side of his face and into his ears. “Slow down,” he choked, wheezing around the words when Rodrick adjusted his jaw and sunk in deeper. The vampire grunted in acknowledgment, but did nothing otherwise. 

And then, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Rodrick got handsy. A cold, pale hand slipped underneath the thin fabric of his shirt and glided up along his soft skin until it met his breast bone. He could feel the fingers splay out, pressed intently into the space above his heart, which thrashed against his ribcage in a panic. It was only pumping more blood for the predator. “M’not a girl, Rodrick, w-why are you- touching me like that?” Greg slurred, eyes glassy and wet as he stared blankly at the underside of the bleachers. All the silver railings, the red seats, the way the fingers on his chest curled around barely-there fat and squeezed hard. “R-Rodrick?” Greg asked again, getting no answer. 

Greg’s hands came up to grip Rodrick’s shoulder when the hand slid down, almost in appreciation. But it didn’t stop. It curled around the fat of his stomach and just as it went to squeeze, Greg yelped and yanked himself away entirely. Rodrick’s teeth were snatched from his neck painfully, and blood oozed everywhere - down his chest, on his shirt - and Greg thought he was going to pass out. He looked up at his older brother, eyes watering, and found him panting, licking his teeth clean, with blood staining his lips red. “I’m sorry,” Rodrick said, and it seemed like he meant it. “I was hungry.” 

Greg wanted to ask what groping him had to do with hunger, but he didn’t. He felt lightheaded and his neck ached. “Can you take me home?” he asked instead, looking down and away from Rodrick’s unintentionally feral eyes. He saw the blood that drenched his shirt and sighed. He’d have to get rid of it without his mother finding out for obvious reasons, and unfortunately, it was a favorite. “I can’t go back to class looking like this, so I guess… it’d be best to just go home early.” 

“Yeah.” 

They stood up wordlessly, not willing to acknowledge what just happened. The walk through the field was nerve-wracking, so was climbing into the passenger seat of Rodrick’s van and being completely alone with him. Greg wanted to feel invaded. He wanted to feel bad. But instead, to his horror, he felt… aroused? His cheeks burned crimson at the memory, his hand pressed into his neck to keep the wound from leaking any more than it already had. He thought of offering Rodrick another go when they got home, but found he was too embarrassed to even bring it up. What if he liked it too much? 

“Your wound is still pouring,” Rodrick said, pressing the key into the ignition, not even looking in Greg’s direction. “I can still taste it.” 

Greg’s heart fluttered and he spoke before he could think it over. “Maybe… you can help me clean it up when we’re home?’’ 

He watched Rodrick’s lip quirk up from the side before his sibling turned to look at him, amused. “Oh, yeah? Can’t get enough of me, huh?’’ Rodrick said, just before Greg punched him hard in the shoulder. 

“Don’t test me, Rodrick, I swear I’ll let you starve,” Greg said, attempting to sound serious but failing as little bubbles of laughter escaped his lips. 

Rodrick finally looked over to him, his lips stained pink, his hooded eyes a little more open than before, “You wouldn’t. You like me too much.” 

Greg blinked owlishly, feeling called out. “That’s what you think,” he lied. 

Rodrick was always right. Always. 

And for the entire ride home, Greg couldn’t help but think about it. 

He did like him too much. More than too much, actually. And that scared the hell out of Greg. 


End file.
